Midnight: The Scared Latina
by RenatoDias
Summary: On Halloween night, Tori decides to play a "scary" game. All goes well until a certain goth girl decides to come and annoy the heck out of her. Very funny story. Rated T for minor swearing.


Midnight, Tori is alone at home in Halloween night. To pass time, she decides to play a game on her PC. She downloads a game named Survivor.

Tori opens the game and then, her house's doorbell rings. As there is no one else at home, she answers it and...

When Tori opens the door, someone dressed in a tuxedo and a mask with no eyes, nose or mouth is at the door and Tori yells "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!". The person behind the disguise laughs her *ss off and says "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Always the same scared cat, huh, Vega?". Tori knows the voice and yells "JADE! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"; "Of course it was, Vega!", Jade replies. "So, what are you up to, Vega?", Jade asks; "I've got a game people say that it's really scary", Tori replies; "You playing a scary game, Vega? I'm sure it won't scare you as much as I did with this Slenderman disguise!", Jade says. "Very funny, Jade. Let's go upstairs so I can show it to you!"; Okay then. Let's go,** scared cat**!", Jade replies, annoying the half latina.

Going upstairs, the duo stop on Tori's bedroom. On her laptop, the new game was open and ready to be played. Then, Jade asks "So, what is this "scary" game all about, Vega?"; "You travel through a forest and have to collect 8 written/drawn pages of a sketchbook while avoiding something that lurks in the shadows", Tori replies. "I doubt about that being scary enough for me, Vega. But I'm sure you'll be so scared, **scared cat**".

Tori starts the game and, before the first page, Jade hits Tori on the shoulder. Tori, concentrated, jumps and yells "JADE! Come on, let me play it already!". "You are playing it, Vega. I just wanted to add a bit more excitement, because, all this wandering of yours is making me bored. And well, that was really funny", Jade replies, laughing. "Excitement? You scared the heck out of me, Jade. And you say it's funny?", Tori asks, already annoyed.

Going through, Tori hears a unusual sound, a heartbeat; which can only be heard when the creature is near the player . Jade then asks "What is that sound? What's going on, Vega?". "The creature is near me, I have to be careful, for it shouldn't be looked in the face, as people normally say!", Tori replies. "Let me get it, you have to run aroud, collecting pages and avoid looking at it? Sounds easy!", Jade says. While talking, Tori feels her heart racing, her palms sweating... Yes, she was nervous, about to faint any minute more into the game. Jade looks at Tori and says "Geez, Vega. Why are you so nervous? Your palms are sweating. Come on, it's just a game. It's like you're about to faint, **scared cat**". "That Slenderman thing scared the heck out of me, Jade", Tori replies, trembling.

Tori's heart beats faster and her palms get more wet each time a page is found. When Tori finds the seventh one, the creature appears. Tori screams loudly and tries to get away from it. She does a 180º degrees turn and runs away. Jade then says "Now I know what you meant by creature. What's that? A werewolf?"; "Looks like it is, Jade. Good thing I outran it.", Tori says, calming down a little, but still nervous. "Okay, time to find the eighth page and...", while saying, Jade looks at the flashlight, represented by a circle onscreen and finishes "Vega, is it just me, or the flashlight focus is shrinking?". Everyone who plays the game know what it means, and Tori says "W-What? No way! I hope I can make it before the batteries run dry(the flashlight batteries).

Here comes the last page, Tori finds it and the creature appears onscreen again. Tori yells loudly and Jade laughs again "You're easily scared, Vega!". When Tori sees it again, she does the same she did a while ago and runs into the darkness. The congratulations message appears onscreen and Tori says "Yeah, I did it. I've beaten the scariest game ever made!"; "You think that's scary, Vega? It's too boring, **scared** **cat**", Jade replies.

Jade then tells some really scary stories to Tori and the latina, always expecting a good scare, becomes nervous...

* * *

_The idea for this story came after I saw some people playing the scary game on youtube, or should_

_I say, SLENDER game. The game is really cool, but annoying sometimes, because you never know_

_when you will be face to face with the one and only Slenderman and sometimes, he appears before_

_the first page, others he appears late in the game( after 4 or 5 pages). Survivor is a multiplayer-enabled_

_Slender derivative game. But instead of Slender, there is a much more horrendous creature lurking in the_

_shadows. I do recommend it to you, readers. But be warned, it may be really scary for some people, like the scared cat,_

_I mean, Tori. Well, I hope you liked this story. This was going to be uploaded on Halloween, but I had some problems here._


End file.
